Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting ink droplets, as well as to a print method and a print system; in particular, the invention relates to a vertical array liquid ejection apparatus in which nozzle columns for color inks are allocated for each color and are arranged side by side in a direction in which a medium is conveyed, as well as to a print method and print system.
Background Technology
There is known a so-called vertical array liquid ejection apparatus having nozzle columns for a plurality of color inks and a nozzle column for black ink, the nozzle columns for the color inks and the nozzle column for the black ink being disposed side by side in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which a medium is conveyed, and the nozzle columns for the color inks being allocated for each color and being arranged side by side in the direction in which the medium is conveyed. Patent Document 1 discloses such a vertical array liquid ejection apparatus.
During printing in the vertical array liquid ejection apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, an amount of the medium commensurate with the nozzle column for the color inks is fed, and in a single scan, 100% of a total number of dots is printed for each of the color inks. On the other hand, as regards the black ink, the nozzle column for the black ink is divided into groups for each of the colors of the color inks; 50% of the total number of dots is printed in a single scan, and 100% of the total number of dots is printed in two scans of reciprocating motion.
There are three of the color inks, namely, CMY (where cyan is denoted by C, magenta is denoted by M, and yellow is denoted by Y), and therefore a control is carried out as regards the black ink so that 50% of the printing is carried out together with the C, and subsequently 50% of the printing is carried out together with the M, while no printing is (believed to be) carried out during the printing of the Y.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-237346 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.